Lonliness taste better with hot chocolate
by Stripes93
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, Gilbert is in his room preparing for Christmas by himself...not that he's lonely or anything! He was much too awesome for that! But he may learn that even awesome people need company every now and again.


Gilbert placed the single bulb on the little tree in his room, making sure the little, red circle didn't tip it over. "There! Now that's what I call a Christmas tree!" He crowed to himself, a half-hearted smile on his face before it disappeared as he stared forlornly at the parody of a Charlie Brown tree. Who was he trying to kid? A small tree with just a bulb on it. At least Charlie Brown got a better tree at the end of his special. But that was how it was in most Christmas specials. An awesome tree, awesome food, and awesome friends to share it with. Of course, his 'awesome' friends had stuff to do tonight instead of hang out with the even more awesome him!

"Sorry, Gil, Lovi and I are going ice skating tonight!"

"I'm sorry, Gilbert. Me, Arthur, Alfred, and Mathew have some family stuff planned. You understand right?"

No, he didn't fucking understand! His own brother was upstairs, getting cozy with Feliciano, watching a movie. He even had the nerve to tell him, _him_ the older brother, to stay in his room tonight! He had half a mind to stomp up those stairs and tell him off...but he didn't. As much as it pissed him off to be told to stay in the basement like a dog, Lud did like the kid. That much he knew. And as a good big brother he should at least try to let his little brother score an Italian cutie...even if Gil did see him first.

"But I don't need Lud or Feliciano! I got you, right 'Lil Fritz!" Reaching up on his head, Gilbert noticed the significant lack of bird on his head. "'Lil Fritz?" He questioned, looking to the mirror on the wall. He was gone. "Fine then! Who needs you! All I need is the awesome me!" He growled, sitting on his bed with a 'hmp'.

That's right, he didn't need anybody! Who was he to spend Christmas eve with someone other than himself? Hey, one was a party all its own! "Besides, I like being by myself." He muttered, not taking notice of the tear that came to his eye. "I mean, a-all I need is me." Then another. "No one else...j-just me." And another, before finally the tears were pouring down his face, quicker than he could wipe them off.

"_Verdammt_! Why am I-I crying? I'm not s-sad. I'm f-fucking happy as h-hell to be by m-myself!" He hiccuped, flinching as he heard the lone bulb on his pathetic tree fall to the floor and break. He didn't need it. He didn't need that bulb, that stupid tree, 'Lil Fritz or anyone! He was fucking Gilbert Bielschmidt and he was fucking happy to be by himself! Always had been and always will!

"Gilbert?" With a gasp, the albino's head shot up and looked to the bottom of the stairs where Feliciano stood, wearing one of those bright Christmas sweaters, a steaming mug in hand. "A-are you crying?" He asked, concern shinning in his honey brown eyes.

"N-no! I'm n-not," He hiccuped then adverted his eyes. "Crying," He finished. Walking slowly to the man, Feliciano sat next to him, keeping a hold on the cup in his hand.

"You look like you are," He said quietly.

"Well...I'm not!" Gilbert denied, wiping his eyes. "I'm just...l-leaking awesome from my eyes." Feli hummed quietly, then placed the cup on the floor before wrapping his arms around the albino. "H-hey!" Gilbert protested and sniffled. Not being able to wipe his eyes anymore, the tears continued to come down his face, soaking into the Italian's sweater.

"It's alright, Gilbert. You can cry if you want. It's only me that'll hear you." The brunette whispered in his ear.

The Prussian pursed his lips together, forcing himself to try to hold back tears. It was at those words that the dam broke and the red eyed man returned the hug, crying into Feliciano's shoulder. The Italian allowed him to cry, rubbing calming circles on his back as he sobbed. "It's alright. You'll be okay," He whispered, along with a few other quiet words until Gilbert was finally just a sniffling miss in his arms. "Better?"

"Yeah..." The albino whispered, pulling back and wiped his face off. "I must look pretty, damn pathetic right now..."

"No, not at all." Feliciano said, smiling gently to him. "Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on. I was just yours for tonight."

"Well, uh...thanks." Gilbert muttered, voice cracking. He flushed, turning his head away from the Italian who giggled.

"You know, if you feel lonely you can come upstairs with Ludwig and me to watch a movie." He offered, grabbing the cup from off the floor.

"Really?" Gilbert sniffled, red eyes wide. He was inviting him to actually go upstairs and join him and West?

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Luddy won't mind!" Feliciano shot him a close eyed, wide smile. As tempted as Gilbert was to join the two, he knew Ludwig would be upset if he took the offer. He had told him to stay down here for a reason.

Giving the Italian his best cocky smile, he ruffled his hair. "Nah! I think I'll keep my awesomeness down here for the night! But you go back upstairs before West thinks I kidnapped you or something!" He told him as Feli opened his eyes again.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Positive. Now get out of here before I really do kidnap you!" The albino told him, chuckling.

"Alright! Oh!" Grabbing one of Gilbert's hand, Feli placed it on the warm mug. "I brought you some hot chocolate. I made it myself!" He said, hugging Gilbert once more. "I hope you like it."

"Thanks," Gilbert watched the brunette walk back to the stairs, waving goodbye.

"If you feel lonely, come up anytime!" He called, walking back upstairs to his date.

Taking a sip of the hot chocolate, Gilbert allowed the smallest of smiles to grace his lips. So yeah, he liked being alone. Being alone was awesome. But even awesome people himself liked company sometimes. Especially in the form of a very cute and happy Italian, the kind that make the best damn hot chocolate Gilbert had ever tasted.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I've been meaning to make something Christmas-y lately. I've actually had an idea like this since...the summer I do believe. Of course, I just wanted to wait until now to write it. These two make me incredibly happy for some reason. I will never understand why. They're just...so cute! -sigh- Anyways! Some PruIta fluff for you! I'll probably be making more fluff with more couples...maybe. If I get ideas! Maybe something with the German brothers or America and Switzerland(becuase I can't get these two out of my head for the oddest of reasons!). Comments are greatly appreciated. And maybe story ideas because I seem to be lacking those. ~Love Stripes!_


End file.
